youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Teodorastasia (1997)
Davidchannel's movie-spoof of Don Bluth/20th Century Fox's 1997 animated film Anastasia. Cast: * Young Anastasia - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Adult Anastasia - Teodora (Legend Quest) * Young Dimitri - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Adult Dimitri - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) * Vladimir - Gru (Despicable Me) * Pooka - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Rasputin - Jafar (Aladdin) * Bartok - Cheezi (w/ Chungu as a extra) (The Lion Guard) * Sophie - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * Dowager Empress Marie - Elsa (Frozen) * Czar Nicholas (Anastasia's Father) - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Alexandra Feodorovna (Anastasia's Mother) - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Phlegmenkoff - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Servant - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) * Bartok's Girlfriend - Madoa (w/ Aleu (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as extra) (The Lion Guard) Other Cast: * Anastasia's Siblings - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Agent Xero (The Modifyers) and Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) and Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Revolutionary Soldier Leader - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Revolutionary Soldiers - Gaston's Thugs (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Parisian Civilians - Various Villagers in Movies * Palace Servant - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess; 1994) * Ticket Agent - Wreck-It Ralph * Old Woman - Abuelita (Coco) * Rasputin's Green Demons - Pterodactyls (The Good Dinosaur) * Traveling Man - Gepetto (Pinocchio) * Rasputin's Minions as Colorful butterflies - Various Butterflies in Movies * Actress - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Anastasia Imposter - Jane Porter (Tarzan) Scenes: # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 1 - Prologue/"Once Upon A December" # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 2 - Enter Jafar/Jafar's Revenge # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 3 - 10 Years Later ("Rumor in St. Petersburg") # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 4 - Aunt Pristine Figg and Teodora/Aunt Figg Gaves Teodora a Job # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 5 - Teodora's Choice/Tedora Meets Max/"Journey to the Past" # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 6 - No a Ticket for Teodora/At the Theater # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 7 - Abandoned Old Place ("Once Upon a December") # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 8 - Teodora Meets Leo and Gru # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 9 - Cheezi and Chungu found out about Teodora/Jafar's Alive ("In the Dark of the Night") # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 10 - At the Train/Teodora and Leo's Argument # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 11 - Runaway Train # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 12 - Jafar's Frustration # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 13 - The Long Walk ("Learn to Do It") # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 14 - At the Ship/Leo Brought a Dress for Teodora/Romance Dance/Learn to Do It (Reprise) # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 15 - Bedtime/Teodora's Nightmare # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 16 - Jafar's New Plan # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 17 - Elsa have Enough/At Lucy's Home/Questioning Teodora # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 18 - Paris Hold The Key to Your Heart # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 19 - The Russian Ballet/Teodora Thanks Leo # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 20 - Elsa refuses to Listen/The Betrayal # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 21 - Leo took Elsa to see Teodora/The Reunited (Once Upon a December) # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 22 - Jafar's Lair/A Party in Paris # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 23 - Good Memories/Leo's Changes of Heart # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 24 - Leo's Leaving/The Party/Teodora's Toughest Choice # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 25 - Teodora Meets Jafar/Leo to the Rescue/Jafar's Death # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 26 - Leo's Alive/A Happy Ending # Teodorastasia (1997) Part 27 - End Credits Movie Used: * Anastasia (1997) Gallery: * Oliver & Company (1988) * Legend Quest (2017) * Legend Quest 2: Masters of Myth (2019) * Gravity Falls * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * The Secret Life of Pets * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * The Lion Guard (2016) * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Tangled * Tangled Ever After * Tangled: The Series * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacations * The Modifyers * Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Big Hero 6 * Big Hero 6: The Series * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * The Swan Princess Franchise * Wreck-it Ralph * Ralph Breaks Internet * Coco * The Good Dinosaur * Pinocchio (1940) * The Loud House * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan & Jane * The Legend of Tarzan Gallery: Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Anastasia Romanov (Young) Teodora With Phone EP 8.png|Teodora Villavicencio as Anastasia Romanov Dipper-pines-gravity-falls-8.96.jpg|Dipper Pines as Dimitri (Young) 5a49f6acae022dcc9c1567b450a0b6bb--san-juan-leo.jpg|Leo San Juan as Dimitri Gru.jpg|Gru as Vladimir Halloween Final Boss with Pumpkin Rapper in the 2007 Halloween Night - Jafar.png|Jafar (Animated) as Grigori Rasputin Max the Dog.png|Max as Pooka Cheezi-Season 3.png|Cheezi as Bartok the Bat Profile - Chungu the Hyena.png|Chungu as Extra (Bartok the Bat) lucy-wilde-despicable-me-3-60.9.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Sophie Elsa Frozen.jpg|Elsa the Snow Queen as Dowager Empress Marie Flynn Rider.png|Flynn Rider as Czar Nicholas Romanov Rapunzel jealous.jpg|Rapunzel as Alexandra Feodorovna Romanov Auntfigg.jpg|Aunt Pristine Figg as Phlegmenkoff grimsby-the-valet-the-little-mermaid-23.4.jpg|Grimsby the Valet as Serveant Madoa-img.png|Madoa as Bartok's Girlfriend Aleu.png|Aleu as Extra (Bartok's Girlfriend) See Also: * Cheezi and Chungu the Magnificents (1999) (Sequel/Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Anastasia Movie Spoof Category:Anastasia Movies-Spoofs Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:1997 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Teodorastasia Series